oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Constantine Victor
Red Fang |occupation = Leader of the Red Fang G-5 Base Commander |epithet = |age = 30 |birth = |height = 199 cm |weight = 108 kg |bounty = }} Constantine Victor is a Marine scientist who holds the rank of . Victor's radical experiments lead the government to ordering him to take command of , a marine base known for its insane personal. This was perfect for Victor to test his many creations without being under so much scrutiny from superiors. Victor's success in G-5 and several of his creations lead to the approval of creating a highly classified organization called the Red Fang. The Red Fang is and organization lead by Victor and operates in the to aid the world government's influence around the world. This is done by buying and trading hundreds of items in the underworld including devil fruits. Appearance Personality As a scientist, Victor's main priority in life is to find things and ways to advance his technology in ways that better himself. Occasionally he has taken requests to create certain equipment for people like former Vice Admiral Brown D. Newton. Anything that interests him he is centered on obtaining that specific thing no matter what he has to endure to get to it. With his presence in the underworld there isn't much Victor can't get his hands on however he runs into things he wants outside of the underworld. Once he finds what he wants he with take what he has found and dissects it, learning every single aspect of that certain thing. Abilities Intelligence Aside from being a Vice Admiral that commands a number of marines, Victor is a highly regarded Marine scientist that specializes in mechanical engineering and equipment. From even a young age his creations were known for being well thought out and highly complex. One of Victor's biggest influences was of course none other than the genius marine scientist. Victor specifically took interest in his high-tech weapon research and breakthrough with the usage of seastone. Victor would read much about Vegapunk and his overall achievements and studied them throughout his entire life until he became a scientist himself and begun working on his own projects. Many of his projects and creations are used on himself to increase battle strength, however if requested Victor will create equipment for others to use. Physical Abilities Haki Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki is a recently unlocked skill for Victor. After entering the New World, Victor faced more and more Haki users and given his ability it was difficult at time to best an opponent. Victor never had reasons to learn this form of Haki because of his devil fruit abilities however he needed this form of Haki for an experiment of his. As a recently acquired skilled, Victor's use of Haki is that of an average user of this form of Haki. Victor can coat this Haki over parts of his body or weapons to boost the power of his attack and touch devil fruit users. The power of Victor's Busoshoku Haki lies in coating his ice in Haki. Instead of training his Haki to be stronger than others he trained his Haki's endurance allowing him to use it longer and in larger quantities. He learned this form former fellow Vice Admiral Brown D. Newton after building him a mechanical arm. With ice being a solid it gives Busoshoku Haki a way to form around it. So while Victor may not have the strongest Haki, he has the reserves to use it for longer periods of time. Kenbunshoku Haki Victor's Kenbunshoku Haki is well trained, heightened to incredible levels. Victor unlocked Kenbunshoku Haki at a young age and has well over a decade of training with Kenbunshoku Haki. This long period of time with use of this form of haki has given Victor powerful insight and senses. With Kenbunshoku Haki comes the natural ability to sense the presence of individuals and enhanced perception allowing Victor to predict attacks. Victor has even found ways to use Kenbunshoku Haki to advance his scientific skill. This form of Haki gives the user the observation of what may happen before it happens. After years of use Victor figured out how to project waves of this Haki that are harmless to individuals but gives him the ability to sense more than the presences of opponents. He can gather the smallest details by projecting a wave of this Haki and view it as if he were at that position and still grants him precognitive abilities. Victor does this when creating something and this ability allows him to see exactly what will go wrong with a creation and fix it or modify it. With this ability he can also easily break down the build of a technology that he hasn't even touched and understand exactly how it works. History Past Victor was born on Skypiea a mother and father that were there for him. He was well taken care of as a child, given everything he wanted and was fortunate enough to have people around him who cared for him. From a young age, Victor was know to have a sharp mind for mechanics and so many people around him knew he would use this talent of his to become something. Victor's parents frequently traveled from Skypiea to the blue sea and much of the time they bought Victor along with them. The reason they traveled from Skypiea was because coincidentally Victor's parents were also tech savvy people and they were employed by many kingdoms to build or fix things. Victor picked up his passion for technology then and it was carried on into his adulthood. During many of these visits there would be the presence of marines or world government officials which also sparked an interest in Victor as well. The authority marines had was amazing to Victor at his young age. Then occasionally Victor's parents would build things for people who operated under the noses of the government. Every once in a while Victor's parents would aid people in the and their presence rubbed off on Victor as something cool similar to the marines. With each of the two future prospects, Victor weighed which one would be more feasible to achieve which was becoming a Marine. After telling his mother and father this, they had no problem with Thane becoming one and supported his decision. By the time Victor turned ten, his mother and father moved from Skypiea to an island not far from the . Here, Victor's parents were the lead scientist in the city and had heavy interactions with the marines. Victor would use this to his advantage to get learn from hundreds of marines learning the ins and outs of becoming a marine. For a while he placed having affiliations with the underworld behind him and focused solely on becoming a marine. Unfortunately however, Victor's parents died in a accident while working with explosive material. They person they were working for at the time was an underworld broker and the broker felt responsible for Victor's parents deaths. So he took Victor in, taking care of him until Victor was old enough to take care of himself. Victor would spend five years with the broker in the Underworld and learn so much about the world and himself in those five years. Much of Victor's knowledge with technology is because of his interactions with the underworld during these years. The broker Victor worked for sold equipment to nations, armies, pirates, and anyone that would by illegal technology from him. Victor's parents played a large role in his business because they built most if not all of the equipment he sold and Victor was a prodigy. His engineering skill was like no other and passing up on his talent was a waste and so the broker put Victor to work. Using his connection in the Underworld the broker got any and everything Victor needed in order to master his talent. Even at a young age, Victor showed potential in becoming a serious part of Underworld. Within his first year of working under the broker, Victor was able to create an entire nation an arsenal of advance technological weapons and supplies. Victor's creations were used in the nations war and brought them victory and the broker tons of berries. Victor thought nothing of his influence in the Underworld at all and the interactions he had with people influenced him as a person. Victor had never directly dipped his hands in the everyday interactions of the Underworld. Victor heard stories of mass murder, sabotage, kidnapping, and all sorts of malicious acts from people that were around him but he had never experienced this first hand. This was all apart of the broker's plan to turn Victor into a pivotal member of the underworld and so for the next two years Victor would be directly in the middle of interaction within the underworld.